Many of today's laptop, notebook, desktop and other personal computers, as well as computer peripherals and other electronic products, have receptacles or ports for receiving removable personal computer (PC) cards. Such cards typically conform to software, hardware and form factor standards established by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA).
PC cards may be used for various purposes. For example, they can supplement the semiconductor or disk memory of a personal computer, or can be used as a communications link or to store information or data for use by the host system or for reconfiguring the host system in response to information stored in the integrated circuit devices carried by the PC card.
A typical PC card includes a housing comprising a pair of opposed sheet stainless steel cover panels mechanically or adhesively secured to a plastic frame and to front and rear connector bodies. The housing encloses a printed circuit board assembly typically supporting a variety of circuit components including one or more integrated circuit devices. These integrated circuit devices may dissipate substantial electrical power, for example, two watts or more, causing the IC devices to exceed their maximum case temperature rating of, for example, 70.degree. C.
Accordingly, an overall object of the present invention is to provide for sufficiently rapid heat transfer from the heat-producing integrated circuit devices to the ambient environment so as to maintain the devices within their normal operating temperature ranges.